The Fall of a Dragon
by Koruto91
Summary: Gajeel and Levy set off on a mission, getting more then what was asked for. Lost and love, fall upon the guild.


It was just another day, at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Levy, and Gajeel had decided to take on a mission, that seemed easy enough for the both of them. Mainly, due to Gajeel, being slightly worried for Levy's safety. "How about this one?" Gajeel, would say pointing at a mission that offered 20,000 jewels. "Yeah! That, one will be a quick one!" Levy had stated in an excited tone, but little did the two knew, the mission would end up changing the feature for the both of them. Their mission would take place in the mountains, of Oaktown, they would be required to remove, defeat and capture some wizards who had gone rouge, the pair had taken by the price that the wizard wouldn't have been hard to defeat, but they weren't aware that, these wizard would be a start of and new branch of dark wizard guild. The day at the guild hall would pass by, for their job would require them, to be there within two days, so they had decided to leave in the morning.

The next morning had arrived, Gajeel would be waiting at the Magnolia train station, soon Levy would arrive, carrying her gear that was need for the trip. "It's about time you get here Shrimp!" Gajeel, said with an annoyed tone in his voice, since he had to wait and hour for her to arrive. "Well, good morning too you as well grumpy." She replied, with and sarcastic tone, knowing full well his attitude towards her, was nothing more than for show. The time was 7:00am and their train had arrived, they would board, and claim their seat upon the train. The train ride, would had taken a several long hours, to arrive at their destination. Gajeel, and Levy wouldn't of spoke much during their trip, mainly because of the dragon slayers motion sickness, and all Levy would just read a book during their trip, but alas the two would arrive at the Oaktown train station, and would begin their trek toward the mountain side, where the client would be waiting for them in a cabin. "Just stay safe, during our fight... Okay, Shrimp?" Gajeel, would express a hint of worry in his voice as he spoke to Levy, he didn't with to admit it, but he does truly care for her, and wouldn't want to see harm someone, he did have feelings for. "Don't worry, Gajeel. I'm not as weak, as I look, okay? So, please don't worry yourself to much over me." She said, trying her best to reassure him. "Che, okay then... I won't worry too much then." The couple, would continue their small talk, as they made the way up toward the cabin, once they made their way to the door, Gajeel would give a hard knock upon the door. "Oi! We made it, come let us in!" Levy, would flinch, due to his knocking and booming voice. "G-Gajeel! Not so loud and demanding, I'm sure they can hear us just fine." After a few minutes, the client would answer the door. "ah, welcome please do come in." the male, would gesture them indoor, Gajeel and Levy wouldn't hesitate to enter the cabin, once entered the three would take a seat around the coffee table. Gajeel, was of course in a hurry to get the mission started, but Levy settled the beast down, so she could gain some valuable information on what they are up against. The client, would soon explained that there was indeed more to the mission, since he discovered that not only, had there been thugs needing to be cleared out, but a small band of dark wizard, trying to form a dark guild had become the true target, and that the head wizard was a man known as Thorne Bloodworth, who could use a type of duplication magic. With that information in mind, the two wizard would head out, and toward the location, where their client described where this small band of dark wizard had been hiding.

During the trek up the mountain, to where the mages had been sited the toe wizard would dabble in some small talk, but that would quickly turn south as the two would wind up in an ambush. "Dammit! Was this, some kind of set up?!" roared Gajeel, with rage jumping to the conclusion that their client, had ratted them out. "NO, he couldn't have done that! I'm sure, they seen us coming is all!" Levy, would explain, hoping that Gajeel's reasoning wasn't truly the truth. Magical spells, would be cast all over the field. Gajeel, would end up destroying most of the surrounding area, leaving creators and small valleys, where he had fought off the small force of wizard that attempted to take them by surprise. "it seems, like we are in the right place Gajeel." Levy, had pointed out as she brushes a strain of her hair back. "Way to point out the obvious their Shrimp." Gajeel, had replied with a sarcastic tone. The two would continue, there way deeper into danger taking out any foe that stepped in their way, Gajeel would munch down upon any iron, that Levy would end up creating for him, but he would suggest not doing it too often, and that she should save up her magical energy for the real battle that would soon commence for them. Gajeel and Levy, would soon find themselves coming, upon an old run down manor, the two wizard had looked at the building, wondering why on earth why someone would wish to build something this far, out of town, but they both knew that what was then, isn't for what is happening now. Gajeel, would be the first to enter by busting down the door, letting Thorne Bloodworth know that, they had made it and took out his goons. Levy, would slowly follow his lead, staying close to the dragon slayer as possible, but making sure she wouldn't cause them to trip over each other. They would make their way, through the manor, and soon find a man standing alone in a room, standing before them. "Greetings, Fairy Tail wizards, I am truly glad that you have come, but it's a shame that you can't stay for long, death himself awaits you on the other side!" Thorne Bloodworth, was stated throwing a dagger towards our two wizards, and casting his duplication magic upon it, causing thousands of daggers to appear before the two, Gajeel had thrown himself in front of Levy and used his iron dragon scales magic, to coat his body in iron like scales, so that neither he or her would take damage during the first strike. "Heh, is that all your little trick can do? Because, that just tickled!" Gajeel, would taunt his opponent, and strike back his with his Iron Dragon Roar spell, having it cause damage to its surroundings, as for Thorne, he would end up taking a blow from the attack, but managing to brush it off. "Oh, is that the power of a dragon slayer? It's truly pathetic, if I must say so myself." Thorne, would taunt back and holding out his hand toward Gajeel. "Now, witness my duplication magic at its full power!" Throne, would direct his magic at Gajeel, making an exact copy of the dragon slayer.

Once the copy had been placed, the two wizards would look on in shock. "Hey, Shrimp… it's about to get to dangerous in here for you, so leave… NOW!" Gajeel, didn't leave Levy with much choice, she could tell by his tone and what was going on, that she had to get out. She would only nod, and start to head out, she would whisper "stay safe" before making her way out, but before she could escape the copy of Gajeel, would quickly attack Levy with iron dragon club, and sending her flying into a wall. "Levy!" Gajeel, would call out her name and shoots out and glare towards his enemies. "That does it, you dare hurt her! You won't get away with that; you hear me you bastard, you will pay for hurting her!" Gajeel would roar in anger, sending waves of combo attack towards his copy, first sending wave of blows with his dragon club, but his copy would counter the moves with ease. The two dragon slayers, would both send the iron dragon roar at each other only causing an explosion, that would send the two flying in opposite directions from each other. Gajeel, would look in the direction of Levy, seen that she was still knocked out from her attack, but was relieved that she was still breathing, he could only think of one thing to do, and that was to take out Thorne, hoping that it was cause his copy to vanish. Once again, Gajeel would use his roar, hoping the copy would follow suit, and use that same move, his hope would pay off, and his copy would have counted by using the roar as well. Gajeel, used this to his advantaged, and would dive right into both attacks, using his armor to help shield off most the damage. Managing to pass his copy, Gajeel, would use his iron dragon's sword and had mange to cut down Thorne, he had managed to catch the two off guard. "Gihihi, looks like I win. Your duplicating magic, had fai— "Gajeel, would be cut off but his copy attack him, the dragon slayer would have been sent fly as Thorne would be torn, from his blade. "What, the hell? It didn't disappear?!" He would look out in confusion, baffled by the fact his copy still remained, despite the cast was killed. "So, now I have to deal with this shit, just my luck." The dragon slayer would just groan, but then a smirk would carve out upon his face. "At least, it'll be one hell of a fight!" his tone would become ecstatic, as they two began their fight once again. Each of them, hitting equal blows on, one another the copy was as strong as the original, the fight would last hours on end leaving both standing before each other, panting as they both, had almost exhausted their magic supply. With the copy being the same as Gajeel, he knew how to get the original, distracted and would end up dashing toward Levy, who now was slowly waking up, from being knocked out, Gajeel, had caught wind of this and would manage to throw himself in his copy's way, Levy would look in shock as a gush of crimson red blood, spurted out from where Gajeel had been stabbed, the copy's iron dragon sword ad priced into his chest, Gajeel would cough up blood, before weakly grinning at Levy. "H..Heh… told you, that I'll be here always to protect you." Gajeel, would hold down the copy by its wrist, and runs his own iron dragon sword into the chest of the copy. Both, would pull out from each other's chest, and would collapse upon the ground. The copy, would slowly vanish from where it laid. Gajeel, would lay upon the ground slowly bleeding out where he laid. "G-Gajeel, no… don't go, please don't leave me!" Levy, cried out tears rolling down her face as she buried her face into his body. "Don't you worry about be, I will be fine." Gajeel said, but he knew he wouldn't have made it, even if she was to make it into town, he was surly to die. The life, in his eyes would slowly fade away, his red eyes faded in color. Levy, couldn't help but to cry out his name as the dragon slayers heart beat would slow come to a stop.

Several days would pass, since Gajeel's death. The funeral, was currently being help, the whole guild was there to mourn the death of a fallen comrade, but more than that, he was a fallen family member, he died protecting the one who loved. Gajeel, could never find the courage to tell Levy, on how he felt, for he was too shy to do so, both ended up being too stubborn to confess to each other, they did share some intimate moments, when they had finish missions in the path, but to Levy they would be cherished memories, that would fill her in both pain and happiness. Each, member would approach the dragon slayers, casket giving their respect to the fallen dragon. Levy, was the last one to say her goodbyes. "Stupid, Gajeel… You left me, before I could tell you how I feel. I… I love you! But, you had to be a hero and leave me, why did you do it, it's not fair..." Levy, would be in tears chocking on her words, Lucy and Natsu would approach Levy. Lucy would give her friend a comforting hug, Levy would cry and sniffle into the shoulder of Lucy. "and the worst of it all, I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant with his child! I was wanting to tell him, but wait until the mission was over." Both Lucy and Natsu, would look at Levy in surprise, but would end up comforting her even more. "oh, Levy… I am so, sorry to hear all that..." Lucy, said trying to comfort her friend. Natsu, would place his hand upon Levy shoulder. "it'll be okay, me and Lucy will help care for the baby with you." He would give a smile, and each would leave there own ways, leaving Gajeel to rest in peace.


End file.
